Never going home?
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Paige Gina McCullers is a 25 year old cargo pilot who transport important things between the US and China.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Never going home?**

 **Paige Gina McCullers is a 25 year old cargo pilot who transport important things between the US and China.**

This day seems like a normal day, like thousands of others, but suddenly the engines of Paige's plane starts to malfunction.

"No! Crap!" says Paige in anger.

Dark huge clouds appear across he whole sky and it starts to rain a lot.

"Gravett Island is nearby...gotta try to land on that damn piece of rock." says Paige.

In a very unstable curve, Paige's plane turn towards Gravett Island.

Almost every pilot in the US knows that Gravett Island is not a good place to land on since it's a very not flat, highly rocky island.

"Shit...!" says Paige as her plane fails completely and nose-dives straight into the south-eastern part of Gravett Island.

Paige is lucky. She survive with no more than a few scratches on her left leg. Unfortuntely her plane, a classic G-14 Hawk from the 1950s, is not as lucky. The plane ends up as a huge piece of steel garbage.

"My...my plane..." says Paige as she starts to cry.

"Miss, are you okay?" says an old man as he walk up to Paige.

"No. My plane is destroyed..." says Paige through her tears.

"You shouldn't cry over a broken plane. Come with me and get some warm coffee and a place to stay over the night." says the old man. "By the way, my name's Ron Thornby and I'm the only one who live here on this island."

"I'm Paige McCullers." says Paige.

"Pleased to meet ye, Miss McCullers." says Ron.

Paige follow Ron his small cabin.

"Welcome. I know it ain't much, but it's my home." says Ron.

"It's sweet." says Paige and she really mean it.

"Do you want a splash of good ol' coffee?" says Ron.

"Sure, that would be nice." says Paige.

"Here you go." says Ron as he gives Paige a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, sir." says Paige.

"No need to be ormal, simply call me Ron or Old Ron." says Ron.

"Alright, Ron. You live here all the time?" says Paige.

"Yes, for the past 40 years or so, give or take a couple months. This is my home now and I don't wanna move away." says Ron.

"Okay." says Paige.

"I'm gonna go and take a shit. Make yourself at home." says Ron as he walk outside.

Paige suddenly notice some photos, medals and diplomas on the wall.

Paige read one of the diplomas. It says "From USAF General Klive Byrdon to Mr Ronald Thornby for outstanding pilot achievements."

"Oh my gosh! Was the old guy an elite pilot...?" says Paige surprised.

One of the medals is engraved with "From Queen Elizabeth II of England to Mr Ronald Thornby for performance beyond duty during the Gulf War."

"I can't believe it..." says Paige.

"Don't feel your emotions moved by that stuff. Those are relics from a past I'd rather forget, young lady. Ye know, the man, that hero, he's long gone. He could fly anywhere at any time, but now he's more or less dead." says Ron as he enter the cabin again.

"Were you a king of the sky?" says Paige.

"You can't ask me that. Please pretend that you never saw all my medals and shit, okay?" says Ron.

"Alright then." says Paige.

"Let me just tell you, the man who recieved all those fancy damn awards was officially declared missing in action many years ago. I'm sure no one remember him these days." says Ron.

"What happened...?" says Paige.

"I can only say that it was a terrible accident. Something went very wrong." says Ron.

"Okay." says Paige as she drink her coffee.

"Sorry that it's sort of a mess in here, but I hope it will be fine until someone will resque you." says Ron.

"No problem. I've seen worse." says Paige and she really has.

"Well...I understand." says Ron.

"Do you have a phone or a radio so I can call for help?" says Paige.

"Unfortunately no. My radio hasn't been working for a long time." says Ron.

"I better be lucky then and hope that they are searching for me." says Paige.

"Luck sure's needed. Nobody ever looked for...uh...him. The man who earned himself all those damn awards. People never tried to find him, back in the days." says Ron. "They listed him as missing. Everyone just gave up."

"I don't wanna face the same faith as you...uh...I mean he...did." says Paige.

"Trust me, young lady. I don't believe you will end up like him." says Ron.

"Are you certain?" says Paige.

"Nothing's ever certain, but I think you'll be home again soon." says Ron.

"That would be nice." says Paige.

"Try to get some sleep. I'm sure you need it." says Ron. "I'll be on the shore fishing."

"Okay." says Paige.

Paige goes to sleep among blankets on the couch.

The next day.

"Rise and shine. Time for bacon and eggs." says Ron.

"What time is it...?" says Paige, barely awake. She check her pocket watch. "4 in morning? Let me sleep, please."

"Sorry, but if you don't eat now you won't get to until tomorrow. Food supplies are very limited." says Ron.

"Fine! Just give me a couple minutes to piss. Uh...where do I piss?" says Paige.

"There's no actual bathroom, just piss right out back or run down to the shore and piss in the ocean, whatever suits you better." says Ron.

"Right...nice." says Paige, very sarcastic.

Paige walk outside, behind the cabin, pull down her tight leather pants and romantic lace panties and piss on the ground.

"Damn! Being a chick and forced to piss on the gound like a perverted boy...not fun." says a unhappy Paige.

Paige pull her panties and pants back up and walk inide again.

"Here ye go, bacon and eggs and a glass of beer." says Ron.

Paige take a seat by the table and starts to eat.

Ron does the same.

"Uh...before you ended up here, did you have any family?" says Paige.

"I had a girlfriend, but since I was working all the time, I never spent much time with her. I don't even remember her name." says Ron. "She probably didn't care that I went missing anyway."

"She might still be alive and waiting for you." says Paige.

"Unlikely. She wasn't that sort of person." says Ron.

"Okay." says Paige. "I'm gonna check later if the radio in my plane is still functional."

"If you can't get help, you're welcome to stay." says Ron.

"Thanks, but I'd prefer to leave." says Paige.

"Alright, you're free to do what you want." says Ron.

"Yes, I am." says Paige.

Ron finish his breakfast and then goes outside.

Paige walk over to Ron's awards.

She read what's engraved on one of the medals. It says "Command Cross. From USA President Richard Nixon to Mr Ronald Thornby."

She then read one of the diplomas. It says "Diploma of Honor. From Commander Aaron Haalosen, US Navy to Mr Ronald Thornby for magnificent valor in battle, 1970."

"He can't simply have been forgotten as he claim." says Paige.

Paige doesn't understand Ron's cynical view on his own past.

She wanna know why a man who seem to have been more or less a hero act so negative about what would be the best past of his life.

"I told ye to leave my past alone, girl." says Ron as he enter the cabin again.

"Sorry. I'm just curious." says Paige.

"Try to not be." say Ron.

"Okay..." says Paige.

5 hours later.

Paige is trying the radio in her plane.

"McCullers to base, please respond. Can you hear me?" says Paige.

No one answers.

"Paige McCullers here, can anyone hear me?" says Paige.

Paige change the com frequency.

"Paige McCullers here, can anyone hear me?" says Paige.

No one answers.

"This is Paige McCullers, can anyone hear me? Please respond..." says Paige.

No one answers.

"Damn! The stupid signal doesn't reach far enough!" says Paige in anger.

"I didn't tell ye before, in case you'd get sad, but I sort of knew theradio wouldn't reach the United States." says Ron as he walk up to Paige.

"How do you know I'm from the US...?" says Paige.

"Your lightsuit. It has a US flag patch on the left sleeve and a US Cargo Flight Service patch on the right. I've got an eye for details, Miss McCullers." says Ron.

"Well...you are right. I am from the US and I fly for the CFS." says Paige.

"Did you ever fly in battle?" says Ron.

"No. I was offered a spot on the USAF Blue Squadron, but turned it down in avor of remaining with the CFS instead where I feel more comfortable." says Paige.

"I guess the air force ain't for everyone." says Ron.

"Yeah. My uncle's an air force major, but I prefer the laid back style that the CFS have. I have no plans to fly for any other corps." says Paige.

"Okay." says Ron.

"I need to find a way to boost my radio so I can reach the US..." says Paige.

"How?" says Ron.

"Not sure yet, but I could use a stronger generator." says Paige.

"Too bad. There's no such things on Gravett Island my friend." says Ron.

"Are you sure?" says Paige.

Ron says nothing and then walk away.

"Damn!" says Paige.

The next day.

Paige try to come up with a way to boost her radio.

"Stupid damn old Gravett Island, how the hell am I supposed to get home?" mumbles Paige in anger.

All of Paige's attempts to boost the radio fail.

"This is bad. I don't wanna be stuck here for the rest of my life." says Paige.

Paige try the radio again, but it fails.

"Oh no!" says Paige, nearly crying.

Paige is far from happy.

The next day.

"What's this?" says Paige as she put a back-up radio power-pack on the table.

"That's a power-pack or an airplane radio, Miss McCullers." says Ron.

"Yes and I found this among your old stuff. You had this all the time and didn't tell me." says Paige in anger.

"I didn't know I had one of those..." says Ron.

"Listen here, you gotta stop being a liar right away and help me. I refuse to become like you, all old and stupid on this crappy island." says Paige.

"Please, you have to understand..." says Ron.

"Understand what, you old freak?" says Paige.

"That there's no way to leave this place. You're stuck here no matter what." says Ron.

"I so not believe that." says Paige. "There's gotta be a way for me to get back home."

"Miss McCullers, trust me. There is no way." says Ron.

"Sorry, but I will not end up as an old crazy lady here." says Paige as she knock out Ron.

Paige goes to her plane and connect the power-pack to her radio.

"Paige to base, please come in..." says Paige.

"Commander Johnson here. We read ya loud and clear, Paige. Are you in trouble?" says Commander Sarah Johnson over the radio.

"Yes, commander. I crashed on Gravett Island. Please send someone to pick me up." says Paige.

"I understand. Help will be there soon." says Commander Johnson.

"Alright. McCullers, out." says Paige as she ends the com call.

"Hold it right there, loser!" sys Ron as he show up and point a gun at Paige.

"I thought you were the loser, old idiot." says Paige as she knock the gun from Ron's hand.

"Stop!" scream Ron in anger and pain.

"No." says Paige.

Paige pull Ron back to his cabin and use a thick rope to tie him to a chair.

2 hours later, a plane land on Gravett Island and the pilot is Kate Raven, a friend of Paige.

"Paige, me is here to help ya." says Kate.

"Thanks. Awesome to see a friendly face." says Paige.

"Let's go home, girl." says Kate.

"Alright my friend." says Paige.

Paige step into Kate's plane.

They take off from the island.

Kate fire the machine guns of her plane and destroy the remains of Paige's plan.

"Good idea." says Paige.

"Yeah." says Kate.

"Thanks for saving me." says Paige.

"Anything for my best friend." says Kate.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
